Auction Night
by petrified078
Summary: Get your checkbooks ready, because Danny's up for grabs tonight! Danny/Flack story


Disclaimer: Tried kidnapping Jerry Bruckheimer, but unfortunately, Danny and Don caught me. Not that I mind.

A/N: Let's pretend that Mac and Stella are together. And of course the boys. -grin-

**Auction Night**

"For the thousandth time, NO."

Detective Danny Messer's electric blue eyes glared behind his glasses at the brown wavy-haired woman before him.

"Danny, you know we have to give a representative," Detective Stella Bonasera answered back with a glare of her own.

"C'mon Danny, it's for charity after all," Dr. Sheldon Hawkes soothingly said.

But Danny being Danny, wasn't going to be soothed.

"I'm not selling myself for anything! How about being charitable to _me_?" The young detective snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knows it's going to be a losing battle, but he was not about to go down without a fight.

"Well, who are we going to send? Mac's taken," Danny glowered at the Greek woman who continued, ignoring the younger man, "Sheldon's married and Don went last year."

Danny was about to retort that the single and available Detective Don Flack last year is not up for grabs now, and for all intents and purposes, he wasn't either. But he was interrupted by Adam who came into the door looking for coffee.

"What's got Danny crankier than usual?" Adam asked, reaching for the coffee pitcher but one look at the watery concoction, and he lost appetite. Frowning, he turned around and was met with Danny's evil grin.

"What?" the lab tech asked, eyebrows arching.

"Him, Stella. You can sell _him_," the detective said, pointing excitedly at Adam.

"The auction? No way, Danny. I just started dating Amy from toxicology, and I'm taking her to the party," Adam replied, holding his hands in front of him.

"Figures. Lab rats go for lab rats," Danny grumbled, his earlier excitement evaporating.

"Well, I'm not the one who's getting _sold_," Adam sniped, glaring at the detective.

"Ehem, could somebody tell me what's going on here?" an authoritative voice came from the door.

Both Danny and Adam paled at the sight of their boss, Detective Mac Taylor.

"Well, the kids are fighting over who should join the auction," Stella explained, grinning at Mac.

"Sir, I have a date," Adam blurted out while Danny gaped at him.

"Any excuses, Danny?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

"This is an injustice, Mac!" Danny cried, pleading at his boss.

"Unfortunately, Danny, we have no other choice," Mac said, his tone conveying finality, but internally, he was laughing at the young detective's misfortune. He may be a serious, no-nonsense guy and normally, would oppose the idea of an auction, but he was having a lot of amusement with Danny's discomfort that he was actually looking forward to the event. Who says bosses can't have fun?

"Wait, wait," Danny tried to argue with Mac, but Stella cut him off, "unless you have a date, which I'm sure you don't, there's no argument here."

"How can you be so sure?" the younger detective countered.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Stella asked, hands flying to her hips.

And for once, Danny Messer floundered for an answer.

"See? Well, that's settled. You'll go," Stella smiled triumphantly while Hawkes and Adam laughed, and Mac couldn't resist an amused smile.

"I really don't see the point of all this," Danny Messer groused.

Detective Don Flack strode into the NYPD Crime Lab, intent on looking at the DNA results and catching the creep who raped and killed their victim, a young mother with two kids.

"Flack! Did you get anything off the vic's phone records?" Don turned his head and spotted the caller, a brown-haired Lindsay Monroe.

"Seems like Jenny's ex-boyfriend made one too many calls to her. I was just about to find Danny and see if the DNA came up with the same name," the tall detective answered. Quite frankly, Don would love to drop the girl off the Crime Lab building and probably get away with it. Hell, he knew a lot about crime scenes and how to cover up a crime. He hated that _Montana_ was making passes at _his_ Danny. If Aiden was still here, the two of them would have a lot of fun torturing the little mouse, Flack mused.

"Speaking of Danny, I would definitely break out the check book when he goes up on the stage," Lindsay's comment brought Flack's mind crashing back painfully to earth.

"Huh?" The detective's ice-blue eyes riveted to the woman walking beside him.

"You know, the bachelor auction?" Lindsay prompted, an eyebrow cocking up at Don.

"Oh. Really." Don felt the beginnings of a migraine, and the case had nothing to do with it. Where is Aiden when you need her?

­Danny's complaints were cut short by Don and Lindsay's entrance to the room. He quickly made eye contact with the dark-haired detective and communicated an apology. The other man flashed him a quick but reassuring smile.

"Danny's going," Stella announced.

"Really?" Lindsay grinned at a horrified Danny who looked helplessly at Flack. Don shrugged and maintained his patented poker face.

"How about Adam here?" Flack asked.

"Naw, have a date," the lab rat/tech answered, smiling happily for having upped Danny.

"Whoever thought of this auction thing is definitely an idiot, a moron and a jerk," Danny mumbled.

"Oh quit being a sore ass about it, Danny," Stella snapped.

Don cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry, but I need the DNA results?" The detective gestured towards the DNA lab.

"Yeah, I'll get them," Danny stood before any of the others could argue and all but dragged Flack out of the room.

Once they were out of the break room which Danny would now forever label the torture room, Danny said, "Don, I'm really sorry. I couldn't tell them that -,"

"Hey, it's okay. Somebody has to go, right? That's fine with me. Although Adam might have bribed his date to go out with him," Don winked at the other man.

"I'm going to kill that stupid lab rat and the guy who thought that it might be nice to _sell_ us for a night of who knows what," Danny growled.

"That would be a great idea, Dan, considering that the idiot is the sheriff," Don said, laughing.

"Yeah, and thanks to him, Lindsay will be over my guts or maybe even Macca!" the shorter detective said, remembering the other detective who he had a fling with.

"It's going to be fine, Dan, even though Macca would like nothing less but to own your ass," Don said, rubbing Danny's back while stifling his already mounting laughter.

Danny glared up at the taller detective, "If that's what you call consoling, Flack, it's not working."

"Hey, we're hard-assed detectives, Messer. It's called tough love."

"I'm going to die tonight," Danny complained, fingers putting his tie in place.

"Danny, you won't, alright?" Don answered, fixing his own tie.

"Just don't blame me if the sheriff gets his intestines run over by a truck tonight," retorted the almost hysterical detective.

"Don't worry, I won't," the other man replied, turning around to face his lover.

"Thanks a lot, Donnie," Danny paused. "Wow, you look totally hot, Don. I told you, that tie suits your eyes. Maybe I should just throw out all your other _terrible_ and _ugly_ ties and buy ones like that," he reached out and fiddled with the tie, looking up at a similar pair of eyes.

"Maybe you should, Dan. All the better to tie _you_ up with," the taller detective drawled, leaning down and capturing Danny's lips.

The shorter man gasped as the other left his lips to settle on his neck. "Mind you, you look good too, but you'd look better without the clothes," Don breathed into Danny's ear as he nibbled the soft lobe.

"Hmmm, Donnie, I love your idea, but I don't want Stella breathing down our necks when we arrive late," Danny mumbled as Don nibbled on his neck.

"Spoilsport," Flack grinned as he straightened up.

"Hey, not my idea that I got into this thing," Danny pouted.

The dark-haired detective laughed, putting his arm around the other man's shoulders and guided him out of their apartment's bedroom.

"I'll make it up to you, 'kay?" Danny said reaching up to land a quick kiss on Don's lips.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Don grinned, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Danny groaned at the sight of his name in black letters printed on the gold canvas that bore the names of the detectives that are going to be auctioned at the New York Police Department Charity Auction. 'Sold' would be the right term, Danny thought gloomily.

"I don't believe this," the blonde-haired man grumbled, looking at an amused Don beside him who was looking at the names on the canvas.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Danny irritably demanded, hands on his hips in the perfect irritable-and-annoyed-Danny-therefore-you-should-not-mess-with-me-or-else-I-will-kick-your-ass stance.

"Look, Morrison also has his name on here," Don said, mockingly ignoring Danny.

"What do I care about Morrison? That guy would gladly sell himself to anyone. Don't you see that?" Danny pointed at his name.

"Yeah, that reads Danny Messer. Really, Flack does know how to read, Messer," a voice came from behind them.

The color on Danny's face changed from beet red to pale white so fast, Don had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Oh boy, he knew that he should be jealous, since the speaker was M­acca, but hell, he was having so much fun!

"Oh hi, Macca. You gonna buy someone tonight?" Danny recovered quickly.

"Ouch, Messer. That's a bit harsh. But yeah, I am," Macca's eyes gleamed and Danny paled yet again. "How 'bout I see you, Don, later, and you," pointing at Danny, "much, _much_ later," Macca smirked and made her way towards the dining hall.

"Well, that's competition for Monroe," Don mused, thinking whether he should be knocking the heads of the two women together or let them knock their heads together when they lock horns over Danny. Seems like the latter thought would be a lot more fun, he thought, smiling.

"You are not making things better," Danny growled.

"Sorry, Dan, but you've gotta admit, tonight would be really interesting."

Danny glared at Don's back as the latter strode towards the hall.

"You guys really ganged up on Danny, huh?" Don asked as he reached his team's table.

"Well, we are not always the serious and uptight detectives people think we are," Stella answered, smiling over her margarita and winking over at Mac.

"So you just tricked Danny?" the younger detective asked, taking a seat next to Hawkes.

"No, the part where Stella and I are taken," Don rolled his eyes at Mac while the older detective smiled at Stella, "Hawkes being married, as I'm sure we all know he definitely is, is true. The bit about Adam and Amy dating is our idea, although we have to bribe Amy to go with Adam," Mac explained, his voice filled with mirth.

"Why not me?" Flack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You've mastered the poker-face. There'd be no fun watching you," Hawkes replied, nudging Don's shoulders good-humoredly.

"Ow, that hurts. I could've acted being freaked out for you guys," Don replied, grinning.

"Face it Don, watching how Danny freaks out is a lot more entertaining. I'm sure you know what I mean," the doctor waggled his eyebrows at Flack.

"Oh yeah. Point very well taken," Don said, laughing.

"Shush, you guys, the show's gonna begin," an excited Lindsay cut in.

Don definitely wished Aiden was here.

Danny raised a hand in greeting at the crowd before him. He was feeling hot, and the spotlight trained on him wasn't making it any cooler. A couple of female detectives from Narcotics were already setting their sights on him. He groaned inwardly as he saw a young lawyer from the District Attorney's office winking at him. But what most terrified him was seeing Lindsay and Macca getting ready for "battle."

He looked at Don for moral support, but the dark-haired detective just raised his scotch at him, looking thoroughly comfortable, and worse, amused. Danny swore he was going to make the smug detective pay. Oh, and he wasn't going to spare Stella nor Mac. And Adam, oh that lab rat would get skinned alive.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, we have here one very handsome, sexy and very smart detective from the Crime Lab, Danny Messer. Now I'm sure a lot of you ladies would love to get your handcuffs around this guy. Bidding starts at 50," the announcer cheerfully called. Danny almost gagged.

"75!"

"100!" the two Narcotics detectives called.

"150," Kylie Macca raised, sipping from her wine. Somehow, Danny got the impression that the woman was a tiger on the prowl.

"200," a glaring Lindsay countered.

"250," Macca raised an eyebrow in challenge.

The two detectives from Narcotics decided to back down and watch the brewing battle between Macca and Lindsay.

"300," Lindsay stepped closer to the other detective.

"500," Macca dared the Montana girl.

The crowd cheered. Stella, Mac and Hawkes grinned at each other. Don thoughtfully ran his finger around the rim of his wine glass. Danny was ready to jump down from the stage the moment that the two women started a catfight.

"800," Lindsay narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"1000," Macca wasn't about to back down.

The crowd cheered louder. The auctioneer was flabbergasted. The other bets haven't even reached 300.

"1200," a low voice called.

One could almost hear necks snapping as all heads in the room turned towards the direction of one tall raven-haired detective calmly leaning against the bar.

Mac, Stella and Hawkes all gaped. Lindsay and Macca both stared. Danny's jaw dropped. The crowd was silenced.

Flack, being the poker-face master, just shrugged his shoulders.

Danny stared at Don. What the hell is he playing at?

"Going once? What about you two ladies? Care to raise?" the auctioneer broke the silence that fell in the hall.

Tearing her eyes away from Don, Lindsay called, "1300!" The crowd looked at Macca. The other detective glared at Lindsay and Flack and turning on her heel, stormed out of the room.

"Wow, 1300. Sir? Are you going to top that?" the auctioneer prompted.

Lindsay turned back at Flack and raised her eyebrow. The detective sent her a glare that would have made Aiden proud.

"Guess not. Going once?" Lindsay's lips curled towards a smirk.

"Gooing twice?" the auctioneer kept his eyes on Don.

"1500," a female voice came from the back of the room.

Lindsay's mouth went from a smirk to an exclamation of "What?!" Don, the steely detective, flinched.

"I bet 1500," the speaker moved towards the bar. "Hey, could you get me a cosmopolitan?" the woman casually asked the bartender who scrambled to fix her drink.

"Who is she?" Lindsay asked, hands gesturing towards the stranger.

"I'm the girl who out-betted you," the woman answered, blue eyes fixing themselves at Lindsay's brown ones. And suddenly, Lindsay was hit with recognition. Tall, black-hair, blue eyes…

"I quit," Lindsay called, and like Macca, she stormed her way out.

"Well, unless no one else is going to bet?" the crowd was hushed, "I guess, Detective Messer will go to that beautiful woman there by the bar," the auctioneer banged his gavel.

The crowd became noisy again as people talked about what had just happened.

"Really, sis, you could have given me a heads-up. I just outed ourselves to the New York Police Department, no less," Don spoke to the woman leaning beside him by the bar.

"No thank you? I just saved you 1500 and gave Danny back to his rightful owner," the woman winked at her younger brother.

"What was that all about?" Mac asked as he, Stella and Hawkes reached the two siblings.

"Mac, Stella, Hawkes, meet my older sister, Erica," Don introduced the woman.

"Aw, Don, you didn't have to give reference to my age," Erica mockingly whined. "Hello, Erica Flack. I came to save Don and Danny's asses," Erica offered her hand to the three detectives (including one doctor) which they took with a bit of hesitation.

"God, thank you, Erica! I was dying out there!" Danny exclaimed as he neared the group.

"See, that's better, Don. You should thank me too. No problem, Dan, I love the two of you a lot. Besides, that's my anniversary present to you guys," Erica cheekily smiled, turning from her brother to Danny.

"You two are together? For a _year_? And we didn't know?" Mac asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yeah," Don admitted as Danny stared at a suddenly interesting spot on the floor.

"That's so nice!" Stella exclaimed as she turned into fan girl mode and hugged the bewildered couple.

"Uh, congratulations?" Hawkes said, laughing.

"You two better know what you're doing," Mac grumbled.

"Uhm, do we have your blessing?" Danny asked, his humor returning as Stella released them.

"Just do whatever things that you do on your own time, okay? I don't wanna see anything _inappropriate _in the lab," Mac said, a smile breaking from his face.

"Don't worry, Detective Taylor. I'm sure they won't. D'you hear that, lil bro? Keep the watchamacallit in your pants or else," Erica said, eyebrows waggling at a petrified Don as Danny, Mac, Stella and Hawkes laughed.

A/N: I'm sorry if the ending is a bit hanging. I can't think of a good conclusion. -sticks tongue out- 'Tis my second story. I hope you like it as well as the first one. Cookies for my reviewers! Thanks!


End file.
